


Sauna Contest

by TheSikorsky



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mondo pisses himself during the sauna contest, Ishimaru gets aroused and matters escalate to a second competition - a handjob contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna Contest

He had no idea how long they'd been in this damn sauna. Too long, but not long enough to win yet. Hours ago, they had both admitted to being exhausted, tired and needing the bathroom, but as neither were willing to give in, here they both still were. Ishimaru could barely stand it; as a matter of fact, he could barely speak. Even the fixed smile on his face was starting to wane, and he had noticed Mondo rocking back and forth slightly. 

"If you need to leave to go to the bathroom... I'd be happy to remain as the winner," he taunted. 

"Shut the fuck up, you... I'll piss right here if I have to!" the gang leader snapped back, shooting him a fiery look - as fiery as he could muster when he was already this hot, that is. At that, Ishimaru immediately sat up straight, returning to his usual perfect posture. He was glad that his face was already red from the sauna, so that Mondo couldn't see him blush. The idea of such a man just pissing his pants, then and there... With Ishimaru right next to him... The hall monitor couldn't help but feel a little excited at the scandal. It would be... So humiliating, so _disorderly_... So thrilling. 

He didn't have to wait long to see the relieved look on Mondo's face as he peed himself in his seat too desperate to even move elsewhere. Ishimaru's mouth hung open a little at he saw the hot golden liquid trickle down the bench towards him. He didn't move either. He sat stock still, waiting for the moment when the piss would pool against his bare leg. He panted slightly at the moment of contact, breath growing shallower and his clenched knuckles growing white. He didn't even notice himself getting hard, so wrapped up in the sensation. He let out a small pleased whimper, before Mondo brought him back to his senses. 

"Shit..."

Ishimaru was suddenly very aware of the noise he'd made - and the tented towel in his lap. He swallowed uncomfortably, and stared straight ahead with excruciating determination not to look at his companion. He could feel the piss running down his sweaty leg, hear the splatter as it hit the floor, but forced himself not to react. 

Eventually, Mondo was the one who spoke again. 

"Hey... You can, uh... I don't mind. Y'know, I won't look if you wanna... Take care of yourself. I get it." The gang leader's speech was staccato with the awkwardness of the situation, but it did make Ishimaru think. "I mean... I get it. We all got a fetish, right? Who am I to judge if it's that for you..." He cleared his throat, and the hall monitor shook his head. 

"I-I never touch myself if another person... Is within twenty feet of me!" he declared forcefully. He was really having to hold himself back though. 

"Oh. But you can't just... Leave yourself like that... It goes against all human rights!"

"There is absolutely no mention of masturbation in the International Bill of Human Rights!"

"There's not? Well... There should be!"

"Ridiculous! Only an idiot would suggest such a thing!"

"Well only a shithead wouldn't do it after the only person with him gave him the go-ahead!"

"Only an immoral thug like you would suggest such a thing! I bet you just want to watch!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you'd like it if I did, huh, queer?"

"Well I bet you'd wish you could beat yourself off as well as I can!"

"Is that a fucking challenge?"

"It's on!"

Without thinking it through any further, the two crossed arms - Mondo's hand slipped under Ishimaru's towel, and Ishimaru's hand slipped under Mondo's waistline. 

"Since you're in your clothes, I get the handicap this time - I'm already hard, so I'll let you just take it from here," Ishimaru sneered. 

"The first person to make the other cum wins!" Mondo shouted. With that, they both began furiously jacking each other off. 

Ishimaru had to try hard to ignore the wet piss-stained fabric of Mondo's boxers against his arm. Some handicap! This really was going to be a challenge. He focussed all his energy on pumping his rival's cock, borderline aggressive with his quick, powerful strokes. He used the slick piss to his advantage, as a kind of placeholder lubricant, so his strokes could be faster than Mondo's. He tried not to think about how big Mondo's hand was, how hard the gang leader was breathing, or how transparent his sweat-soaked vest had become. He tried not to gasp when the other man's thumb gently caressed the head of his cock, and he tried not to moan when a last dribble of piss squirted onto his hand. In retaliation, Kiyotaka stroked his thumb over the slit in Mondo's cock, before sliding his hand all the way down to fondle his balls with a few fingers. 

Pretty soon, both men were panting and groaning, and Mondo was even bucking into his hand. Ishimaru had become so engrossed in pleasuring Oowada, that he was completely ignoring his own drastic need to cum. He had told himself that he would not _let_ himself cum, no matter /how good/ the handjob was, because he had more _self-control_. He was so close, but so was Mondo now, and he could tell that the other man was having a harder time stopping himself. All it took was a few more quick strokes to make the gang leader cum into Ishimaru's hand with a half-restrained moan. 

He pumped him a couple more times to ride out the orgasm, before retrieving his hand and wiping it awkwardly on his towel. _Yes!_ he thought. He was the victor! He could now finally let himself focus on the feeling of Mondo still jerking him off, and came within a matter of seconds. Feeling drained and exhausted suddenly, Ishimaru was vaguely aware that he'd let himself down as his consciousness slipped away from him. He slumped forward and fell onto the floor, his loss guaranteed by the sweet nothing of the abyss.


End file.
